


Getting Used to it

by spiralicious



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Community: hentai_contest, M/M, PWP, Tail Play, Twincest, Unbeta'd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 02:33:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4042429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin helps Yukio becomes used to his new body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Used to it

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after Yukio's transformation in the anime. 
> 
> I originally wrote this for Multi Fandom Hentai Contest, Prompt 102, "Body Alteration/Injury," under the username kattrip033 at livejournal.

Yukio squirmed. His skin felt too tight and the entirety of his being felt wrong. How did Rin get used to this? He used to tease Rin; the pointed ears, the fangs, the ridiculous tail, but now they were all his too. His glasses no longer sat right on his face and he could not control his tail. It had a mind of its own. He took back everything he ever said about his brother’s.

The transition from human to half demon had been painful. Memories of his very short possession gave him nightmares. And his temper, which has always been too intense, was now also more difficult to control. He no longer wanted to leave his room, never knowing what fresh aspect of this would rear its ugly head.

His heart pounded in his ears as the urge to rip off his skin increased. He scratched at his chest and suddenly he was calm. This had happened before.

“You okay?”

Yukio turned to see his brother Rin had returned to their room. For some reason, his brother’s presence instantly calmed his other urges since the transformation; even if he wasn't aware Rin was there. He nodded and sat back in his chair as if he had never left his reading at his desk.

Rin came closer. He rubbed the new point of Yukio's ear. The concern on his face clearly said he didn't believe his brother. He’d been more attentive lately. The quieter and more considerate Rin bothered Yukio slightly, but only in that he didn't hate the attention.

The tremor of sensation that came when someone touched his tail traveled up his spine and made him sit up wide-eyed. Yukio turned to yell at Rin for playing with his tail as the tingling settled in his gut, only to discover his tail had wrapped itself around Rin's leg. He blushed.

Rin shrugged. “It takes a while to get used to it.”

“Right.” Yukio went back to his book, trying desperately to get his tail away from Rin, but his damned appendage decided it was more interested in rubbing its fluffy tip over Rin's crotch.

It was Rin's turn to blush. It didn't stop him from grabbing his brother’s wrist. Yukio, looked up at him confused. Rin pulled him to his feet and towards the nearest bed.

“Rin, what are you…?” Yukio's question was swallowed up in his brother’s kiss.

“Taking care of my little brother.” His tail wrapped itself around Yukio's and rubbed against it. “Let me.” It wasn't a request.

Yukio allowed himself to be pushed down onto the bed as Rin kissed him again. He felt himself harden as his brother pushed up his shirt and lazily traced circles over his stomach with his fingers. Rin’s tail lightly teased its way up Yukio's leg.

“This,” Rin said as he unfastened his younger brother’s pants, “is your first lesson in tail control.” The fluffy end of Rin's ghosted over the tip of Yukio's cock, causing the younger twin to gasp, before wrapping itself around his length. It slid up and down his cock in controlled strokes.

It wasn't long before Yukio tipped his head back and screamed out his completion, never having felt anything quite like that before. He panted. The world slowly swam back into view. Yukio had never felt that at peace with everything, ever. He could feel his tail wrapped around Rin’s and writhing against it. He licked his lips at the sight of it, suddenly wanting to lick them both clean of his essence.

Rin was looking down at him smirking, flushed, and hard. “It’s your turn, little brother.”

Yukio thought he should have started letting Rin teach him things a long time ago.


End file.
